Navidades en Irdis
by Duende91
Summary: Se acerca la Navidad y el Instituto de Nueva York hace la maleta para irse a Irdis, ¿les acompañará Jonathan al viaje o ya estará allí esperando a su hermana y el novio de esta?


Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me corresponden, son de Cassandra Clare, exceptuando a Danielle Mideltton y sus hermanos.

Se aceptan críticas y rewis XD

...

A pocos días de la Nochebuena el Instituto de Nueva York recibió la noticia de que podía pasar cuanto tiempo quisieran los ocupantes de dicha institución en el país de origen de los nefilim.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué vosotros no tenéis que hacer la maleta?-preguntó Danielle mientras hacía la maleta y veía a Jace, Clary, Magnus y Alec sentados en la habitación como si la única que se fuera era ella.

-Sí, pero más tarde.-Comentó Jace mientras se estiraba en el sofá donde estaba sentado y rodeando la cintura de Clary y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, sentada al lado de él-Nosotros hasta dentro de dos o tres días no nos vamos.

-Magnus, tú deberías hacer el equipaje, nos vamos juntos ¿recuerdas?- Danielle miró inquisitivamente al brujo sentado en el sillón reposando la cabeza en el regazo de Alec que estaba sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón.

-He cambiado de parecer.-Respondió el brujo cansinamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Danielle dejó de meter las cosas en la maleta y miró fijamente a su amigo mientras alzaba una ceja y ponía los brazos en jarras, señal inequívoca de que esa no es la respuesta correcta.

-Me estás diciendo que me voy yo sola, que tú no vienes.

-Me voy después, con ellos.

-Y crees que esto te va a valer para salirte con la tuya, ¿no? Conoces a mi familia lo suficientemente bien para saber que lo que quieras no siempre es lo que ellos quieren, asique tienes dos opciones: o levantar la cabeza del regazo de Alec, hacer la maleta y venirte conmigo, o ir preparando tu ejecución. Yo personalmente sé cual prefiero, al igual que tu novio.-movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de que esperaba una respuesta.

Con un suspiro de fingido cansancio Magnus se levantó del sofá y se fue en dirección da Danielle que estaba en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos de impaciencia en el suelo con el pie.

-Que sepas que te odio.-Dijo el brujo señalando a la Cazadora de Sombras con el dedo muy cerca de ella.

Danielle cogió la cara de su amigo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Uno, cero.-Comentó Jace animado.

Era la víspera de Nochebuena y las calles de Alacante estaban concurridas por sus habitantes que hacían las últimas compras. Hacía poco que había dejado de nevar y el cielo nocturno se veía despejado asique Clary y Jace, como otras muchas parejas decidieron salir a dar una vuelta asaltándoles por el camino un husky blanco y negro con los ojos azules.

-¡Adof, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!-gritó un chico moreno que le resultó extrañamete familiar a Clary.

-Como se te pierda el perro nos mata.-Comentó otro chico de tras del primero muy parecido a Danielle.

Clay y Jace se pararon a observar la escena y porque el pero perdido se había parado delante de ellos y les miraba divertido con la lengua fuera.

-¡_Genial_!- Admitió el primer joven en francés- ¡Alex encontré a Adolf!- llamó el otro chico una vez llegó a la altura de Clary y Jace que los miraban atónitos.

-Vale, coge de una vez al perro y vámonos.-Ordenó el otro chico cunado llegó a la altura del primero- Si viene mi hermana y ve que se ha soltado, nosotros seremos la cena de Nochebuena.

El chico moreno que parecía ser amigo del clon de Danielle, se agachó para ponerle la correa al perro que estaba sentado sobre sus patas traseras mientras miraba con la legnua colgando a un lado a la pareja de cazadores de sombras.

En el momento en que se iban a despedir de los asombrados Clary y Jace, hizo su aparición Danielle cogida del brazo de un chico rubio con ojos azules.

-¡Valla!, parece que no hemos sido los únicos que hemos salido a dar una vuelta.-Comentó Danielle al ver que su alumna y al novio de esta junto con el perro y los otros dos chicos.

-Íbamos a ir a verte a tu casa.-Admitió Jace saludando a la chica dándose un cálido abrazo y dos beso y realizando la misma operación con Clary.

-¿Sabeís dónde vivo?-Preguntó Danielle extrañada.

-Magnus le dejó la dirección a Alec en un papel apuntada.-Respondió Clary.

-Al parecer nuestro querido brujo no pierde detalle con los años.-Comentó mordaz el chico que se parecía tanto a Danielle. Los otros dos chicos sonrieron ante la broma del otro, la chica por su parte miró al creador de la broma con el semblante inescrutable.

-Perdonad a mi hermano-el chico rubio salió en defensa de su hermano le no en lo que parecía el principio de una guerra en la que el trofeo era la cabeza del chico.-De pequeño se golpeó la cabeza en más de una ocasión, no le han quedado muchas secuelas, pero de cuando en cuando desvaría. Lo que ha querido decir es que Magnus ha tenido un detalle al apuntar nuestra dirección. Ha estado en nuestra familia desde hace varias generaciones.

-Nos lo imaginábamos.-Asintió Jace gravemente.

-Me encanta tu perro Dani.-Comentó Clary con total naturalidad agachada al lado del animal mientras le hacía carantoñas.

-Gracias, se llama Adolf Hittler, Adolf para los amigos.-La aludida sonrió con la misma calidez de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado hace un momento- Me lo regaló mi hermano mayor y fue él quien le puso el nombre, diciendo que tenía que ser un nombre con carácter por mi personalidad…-Danielle puso los ojos en blanco acordándose de las miles de bromas que le hacían sus hermanos por ser una chica con carácter- Por cierto, estos son Alex- señaló al chico castaño de su mismo color de ojos, melena igual de ensortijada que la de su hermana y Jace, y el pelo un tono más castaño que el de su hermana- y Pablo,- señaló al chico rubio de pelo liso y cálidos ojos azules, de sonrisa igual que la de su hermana- mis hermanos; y Sebastian,-señaló al otro chico moreno de ojos marrones que a Clary le había resultado familiar desde un principio- mi novio.

-¿Tú eres Sebastian Verlac? ¿El verdadero?-preguntó Clary asombrada.

-Su..pongo.-Respondió el chico mirando a todos un poco perdido.

-Pero…pero tú estabas desaparecido.-Indicó Jace tan sorprendido como su novia-Valentine te mató y su hijo suplantó tu identidad.

-Un error de cálculo, puesto que hace como tres o cuatro años que no entro en la casa de mis tíos. Tenemos alguna discrepancia que otra con lo que respecta al tratamiento de las personas por su condición o no de cazadores de sombras y sus amistades.-Señaló Sebastian una vez recobrado de la sorpresa-Salí del Instituto de París para reunirme con la familia Mideltton en su casa en España, y una vez allí venir a Irdis. Cuando llegó la noticia a oídos de mi tía me puse en contacto con ella para que viera que estaba perfectamente, pero al parecer mi querida prima Aline se le olvidó el pequeño detalle de transmitir el mensaje de que yo estaba sano y a salvo en la casa solariega de los Mideltton.

-Nunca me calló bien esa lagarta.-Comentó Clary muy seria mirando a Jace. Este por su parte se limitó a alzar una ceja cuando su novia pronunció la palabra lagarta.

-Yo no la calificaría exactamente de lagarta, sino de algo peor, pero no está mal el calificativo.-Añadió Danielle en defensa de su alumna y su novio-Pero esto mejor hablarlo en casa con algo caliente entre manos. No me gusta criticar a la gente en la calle y menos con este frío.

-Si entramos ahora en tu casa, Issy nos mataría.-Dijo Jace con una sonrisa recordando el genio que se gastaba su hermana.

Danielle se rió ante aquel comentario, recordando también el genio de la chica.

-Está bien, pero mañana después de la cena tenéis que venir a tomar algo. Sino me desquitaré con todos vosotros cuando volvamos a Nueva York.

-Nosotros nos vamos.-Comentó Alex tirando de Adolf y echando a andar junto a Pablo. Sebastian se acercó a Danielle y esperó a que esta de despidiera para irse con ella-Esperamos veros mañana.

-Por supuesto que lo van a estar, de eso me encargaré yo.-Comentó Danielle besando una vez más a la pareja y tomando del brazo a Sebastian.

Clary suspiró cuando los hermanos Mideltton y Sebastian Verlac desaparecieron de su vista.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Jace.

-Nada, que me encanta como visten y como hablan. Son tan perfectos.-Se volvió hacia Jace resuelta y le miró de arriba abajo-Definitivamente me gustarías más con chaquetó de lana y una bufanda.

Jace sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa y estrechando hacia él a su novia siguieron dando el paseo.

Después de la copiosa cena de Noche buena entro los Lightwood, Luke, Jocelyn, Clary y Amatis, proposición de juntar a las dos familias hecha por los jóvenes, los chicos abandonaron la casa de los Ligthwood junto con Jocelyn, Luke y Amatis, dejando a Maryse y Robert que discutieran sus diferencias.

Antes de llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió estando Magnus de tras de ella.

-Esperando de tras de la puerta, ¿eh?-comentó Jace mordaz-¿me echabas de menos?

-Feliz Navidad a ti también, Jace, pero en realidad era a Alec a quien estaba esperando.-Respondió el brujo alargando una mano para coger la pechera del abrigo del chico y atraerlo hacia él- Feliz Navidad amor.-Felicitó Magnus dándole un beso a un sorprendido Alec.

-¡Qué rápido habéis llegado!-Exclamó Danielle al ver en la puerta a Jace, Clary e Isabelle mirando absortos como Magnus y Alec se felicitaban la Navidad.-Magnus, creo que le puedes felicitar la Navidad a Alec más cómodamente dentro de la casa y así evitar que los demás se congelen.

Magnus se apartó de mala gana de la puerta arrastrando con él a Alec para que los demás pudieran pasar y quitarse los abrigos.

-¿Llegamos demasiado pronto?-Preguntó Isabelle mientras se alisaba su corto y pegado vestido negro.

- Para nada, mis hermanos se acaban de ir con toda la chiquillería y mis padres están en casa de mis abuelos que han ido a acompañarlos a casa, de momento sólo estamos Alex, Sebas y yo.

-¿Tus hermanos tienen hijos?-Preguntó Clary extrañada.

-No,-se rio Danielle ante la cara de estupor de la chica-mis hermanos mayores: Rafa y Charlie; Pablo sólo tiene veintidós años; Rafa tiene veintisiete y tres niños y Charlie veinticinco, aunque todavía no está casado pero vive con su novia.-Les hizo un gesto a los invitados para que la siguieran al salón, donde se encontraban Alex sentado despreocupadamente en un sofá de piel verde a juego con sus ojos en ese momento, y Sebastian de pie frente a una puerta de cristal que daba al jardín de espaldas a sus amigos.

-¡Qué puntuales!-Exclamó Alex levantándose con una sonrisa para saludar a los recién llegados-¡Feliz Navidad!

Sebastian en seguida se volvió en cuanto oyó que llegaban regalándoles a los invitados una cálida y gran sonrisa.

-¡Feliz Navidad!-Dijo Sebastian y una vez Alex terminó de saludar, saludó él.

-Alex trae el champán que he puesto a enfriar y una cubeta donde ponerlo con hielos.-Ordenó Danielle mientras se dirigía a una vitrina que había en la pared de enfrente de la puerta para sacar unas copas ayudada por Sebastian mientras comentaban algo en susorros-Sentaos donde queráis, estáis en vuestra casa.

Todos se sentaron en los sofás y sillones que había en la sala excepto Clary que se había quedado admirando un cuadro que había en cima del a chimenea.

-¿Tú familia?-preguntó la chica dándose la vuelta.

-Sí, pero tiene muchos años,-respondió Danielle acercándose a su alumna- las familia ha crecido un poco más y nosotros estamos un poco más crecidos que cuando teníamos diez años. Mis abuelos están buscando algún pintor para volver a pintar el cuadro, pero no encuentran ninguno que sea de su agrado, ¿conoces alguno que conozca el gusto de mis abuelos?-preguntó alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿me estas proponiendo que mi madre pinte a tu familia?-la muchacha pelirroja abrió los ojos de asombro, pues no se creía que le estuvieran proponiendo tal cosa.

-Mis abuelos hacían buenas migas con los tuyos y pueden ser muy buenos convenciendo a la gente.-Danielle desvió la mirada a Jace que estaba conversando animadamente con Alex y Sebastian mientras sostenía una copa de Champán en la mano.

Clay lanzó un grito de alegría y abrazó a su maestra, no le podían haber hecho otro regalo de Navidad mejor.

-Me vas a tener que decir lo que le has contado, porque a mi no me suele abrazar así.-Comentó Jace al ver como se abrazaban las dos chicas.

-Es un secreto.-Respondió Danielle yendo hacia su novio que le tendía una copa y Clary sentándose al lado de Jace, mientras Alex le llenaba una copa a la joven cazadora de sombras.

Un rato después de una animada conversación y varias bromas, la puerta de la calle se abrió y entró en el salón una niña morena de ojos verdes de la misma edad de Max, ataviada con un abrigo y sombrero ingleses en verde y unos guantes a juego con una bufanda en vainilla. Al ver a la niña los Lightwood y a Clary se les hizo un nudo en el estómago al recordar al pequeño Max muerto sólo hace unos meses.

-Vicky, ¿qué haces que no estás en la cama?-preguntó Danielle extrañada porque su hermana no estuviera en la cama durmiendo.

-Pablo me ha llevado a ver el potrillo nuevo que ha nacido esta mañana-respondió la niña mientras se quitaba el abrigo, la bufanda, los guantes y el sombrero,- es que yo no he podido ir esta mañana y Pablo me ha prometido que me llevaría hoy.

-Ya hablaré yo con Pablo luego y ahora tira a dormir que como vengan papá y mamá y te vean así la bronca va a ser para todos.

-Pero yo me quiero quedar.-Insistió Vicky mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del vestido y alzaba una ceja desafiante como lo hacía su hermana mayor.

-Pero a mi me da igual lo que quieras o no. Te vas a ir a la cama y le vas a decir a Pablo que luego voy a hablar yo con él y me da lo mismo que no quieras, irás de una patada en el culo si te resistes.

-No tengo sueño.-Respondió la niña con total indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros.

-_Cherie_- intervino Sebastian conciliador poniéndose a la altura de Vicky- ¿has probado alguna vez el chocolate caliente antes de irte a la cama?

-La verdad es que no. Lo suelo tomar para merendar, alguna vez he desayunado, pero nunca por la noche.

-Pues hoy va a ser la primera vez que tomes chocolate caliente por la noche. Suele ayudar a dormir y tu hermana siempre ha dicho que me sale muy bien,- se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano a Vicky- ¿probamos a ver si es una mentirosa?

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña. Cogió las cosas que estaban amontonadas en una mesa de café cerca de las puertas y le dio la mano a Sebastian.

-Perdonad por la repentina aparición de mi hermana-se disculpó Danielle una vez Sebastina y Vicky desaparecieron rumbo a la cocina.-No queríamos que la vierais.

-No importa-dijo Alec con voz ronca,-tarde o temprano nos tendremos que hacer a la idea, no vamos a estar evitando a todos los niños de la edad de Max toda la vida.

-De todas formas es un duro golpe y la herida aún está reciente.-Comentó Alex- Es normal que todavía sintáis algo.

-Alexander,- cortó Danielle- ¿por qué no vas a por las espadas? Creo que nos vendría bien un poco de esgrima. Nosotros mientras tanto vamos retirando muebles.-Se volvió hacia su mellizo y en un cruce de miradas el chico asintió y se fue a buscar las espadas mientras los demás se levantaban para ayudar a Danielle a mover los muebles.

-¿Por qué será que no me extraña esa frase y que tú seas la primera en combatir?-Preguntó Jace con un leve humor en los tristes ojos.

-Siempre he sido una mujer de armas tomar.-Contestó la chica muy seria haciendo reír al cazador de sombras.

Después de una intensa sesión de esgrima e intentar que Jace y Clary aprendieran a bailar el vals por petición de Magnus, alegando que tenían que ir practicando para la boda, llegó el momento de irse.

-Venir mañana si queréis.-Invitó Alex mientras se despedía de los invitados en el salón, mientras su hermana y Sebastian habían ido a por los abrigos.

-Venir cuando queráis.-Corrigió Danielle entrando en la habitación- Y lo mismo para vuestros padres, que seguro que quieren pasar a saludar y así conocer a nuestros padres.

-Al menos Amatis.-Comentó Clary mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Danielle y Sebastian les acompañaron hasta la puerta donde conversaron otro poco más para demorar la vuelta a casa, y también porque Magnus y Alec se estaban "despidiendo".

-Tú no seas maleducado y acompaña a Clary a casa, que a estas horas no es bueno que ande sola por la calle. Que no me entere yo que se ha ido sola.-Le advirtió Danielle a Jace.

-Puedes estar tranquila-defendió Clary a Jace.-Jace siempre me acompaña a casa.

Una vez el grupo estuvo reunido se fueron rumbo a casa.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?-Preguntó Sebastian una vez los chicos estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no oírles. Danielle se volvió para mirar a su novio interrogante-Que tú eres la Clave, por resumir y simplificarlo de alguna manera.

-Cuando Jonathan Morgensten esté muerto y enterrado- respondió la chica en un tono frío y sombrío.- En todo el tiempo que he convivido con ellos en el Instituto no he conseguido mucha información a cerca de él, pero por lo que me han contado los chicos, las habladurías no van mal encaminadas. El abominable Chuchy de los cazadores de sombras es el mal en persona y lo único que quiere es vengarse de Jace matándolo y seré yo quien se lo impida.

-Tienes un gran corazón.-Dijo Sebastian atrayéndola hacia su pecho- y eso es una de las cosas que más admiro de ti, y que me enamoraron.

Danielle sonrió. Y después de seguir con la tradición del muérdago, la pareja de cazadores de sombras se metieron dentro de la casa a ayudar a Alex con los muebles y esperar a que vinieran sus padres.

...

Estoy trabajando en otras historias de Memorias de Idhún y La Casa de la Noche, también tengo un fic a medias de Cazadores de Sombras, espero terminar pronto y poder subir las historias cuanto antes, pero la universidad me ocupa mucho tiempo... espero que lo entendaís...

besitos, muak!


End file.
